Her Name Is Alice
by For the love of Doctor
Summary: Everything is as normal as it can get on Plastic Beach until a girl shows up claiming to be Murdoc's daughter. Might be 2D/OC. Maybe. Awful Summary. Read & Review anyways?
1. Welcome To Mystery

There was a girl standing on the Jetty.

On Plastic Beach.

Just thinking about it confused Murdoc further, why in the _blazes_ is she here? he asked himself.

Murdoc studied the girl, scanning her body for badges or weapons of any sort, thinking she may be a mercenary or assassin.

She simply stood on the Jetty staring at a large piece of paper while he watched her.

Her hair was black, wavy, reaching to just above her waist and blew in the heavy winds, she was a tiny girl with pale skin and brown eyes.

Murdoc questioned her attire, she had been wearing a flowing white dress ending at her knees with a large black bow in her hair.

Why the _hell_ would she be wearing that to come here? Another question had been, how the _bloody hell_ did she even _get_ here? Murdoc narrowed his eyes, overly suspicious.

Nobody knew the coordinates to Plastic Beach but him and few others, she had to be an assassin of sorts, Murdoc insisted.

The girl finally looked up at the dark salmon coloured piece of land and Murdoc noted a little black heart tattooed under her right eye.

Murdoc saw her take a deep breath and walk up to the entrance "No, no, no!" Murdoc shouted, knowing the doorman would let her in because of her pretty, innocent face.

He sprinted to the lift as fast as his legs would let him and slammed on the button, praying for the best.

The lift beeped and dinged as the doors slid open and there the girl stood in the middle of the circular lift, she smiled for a moment and stepped out to look around.

She looked down at her now crumpled piece of paper, due to the heavy winds, and looked up at Murdoc "Um, I'm looking for Murdoc Niccals..?" she asked, hints of a slight Australian accent, and Murdoc eyed the girl, unable to shake the sense of suspicion "You've never seen 'im before?" he asked in total disbelief and the girl slowly shook her head "I only know he lives here and is in a band called 'The Gorillaz'" she explained shyly and Murdoc folded his arms over his chest "And, why're you here for 'im?" he asked and the girl looked down at her hands "It's private and on a need-to-know basis" she said quietly.

Murdoc gave a grunt and hitched a thumb toward one of the couches "Sit and wait here while I... Well, it's bloody well none of your business what I'm going to do so just sit there, yeah?" he said to her, entering the lift and pushing the button to 2Ds bedroom.

Stuart Pot, aka 2D, had been shaking in fear in the darkest corner of his bedroom, the whale was watching and he knew it was not leaving.

He cringed at the thought of the massive beast outside his window.

_Damn_ that Murdoc for shoving him here in this hole to be tortured by a whale, Murdoc knew it was the only way he'd stay here.

Imagining the great whale being cooked and served in a Japanese restaurant was the only thing keeping 2D alive.

He dragged his hands down his face as he heard the lift doors hiss open to reveal the cod fish himself "Wha' d'you want, Murdoc?" the singer asked in his thick cockney accent.

Murdoc paced the room for a few minutes before answering "There's this girl, right? A real beauty but, she's on the island lookin' for me" Murdoc explained and 2D scratched the back of his neck "So?" the blue haired man asked and Murdoc groaned "She came here for _me_ and I've never met 'er in my life!" 2D still didn't understand.

Murdoc growled "Just come with me so if she kills me I'll have a witness, yeah?" he yanked the singer up and into the lift.

"Why're y' so uptight 'bout it?" 2D asked and Murdoc growled "Because if my suspicion is correct, I'm dead and you'll be stuck 'ere anyways, twerp!" Murdoc tapped his foot imaptiently.

2D was violently shoved out of the elevator, giving a yelp of surprise "Wha' y' do that for!" the singer cried and Murdoc pointed toward the couches.

As 2D looked over at the spot he saw the girl as she stood "Well, 'ello" 2D said, slightly surprised "A-are you Murdoc Niccals?" the girl asked and 2D shook his head "Then who are you?" the girl stepped closer to the blue haired man "2D" he stated simply and inclined his head toward the bassist "_Tha's_ Murdoc" he explained.

The girls eyes trailed back to Murdoc "Well, I couldn' 'ave told ya that, I thought you were out to _kill_ me!" he exclaimed and the girl frowned "So, why're ya here?" he asked her again and she bit her lip "Well, this might be a bit hard to believe but, I'm sort of your daughter" the girl explained and 2D laughed "Mudz ain't fit to be the father of a _rock_!" the bassist glared at him and looked back at the girl "How d'you know that?" he asked her and she pulled a piece of paper out of her messenger bag and handed it to him.

Murdoc held it and stared, the paper stated that the police had matched her DNA with his own "How much d'you want?" he asked bluntly and the girl looked taken a back "I don't want anything, really" she glared and the singer looked between them and settled his gaze on the girl "So, wha's your name?" he asked and the girl finally smiled "My name is Alice Niccals" she told him and Murdoc made a noise "You can't jus' give yourself my name after meeting me two seconds ago" Murdoc stated and Alice frowned "It's been on my birth certificate since I was born" she sighed and the bassist glared "Wha' d'you mean? Why'd you wan' my name?" the girl frowned at the man "I didn't want it, I've had it since I was born" she explained again.

2D scratched his head and looked at Murdoc who averted his glare toward the paper in his hands "So why're you 'ere then, girly?" she scratched the back of her neck "Well, I was sort of hoping I could stay with you" she admitted "But, only for a little while! Just until I get my own place and I'll be out of your hair for good, never seen or heard from again, I swear!" she told him quickly and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Murdoc shook his head and thrusted the paper back at the girl "Not _bloody_ likely" he muttered and the girls shoulders drop "Why not?" she pouted while Murdoc folded his arms over his chest "I'm not goin' to be fooled in to helpin' raise some _brat_" he narrowed his eyes and Alice folded her arms over her chest too "I'm bloody sure you won't be raising me at all, I'm 19, not much left to raise, _you sorry sod_" she spat at him and instantly regretted it.

"_I'm a sorry sod!_" the satanist asked, outraged "_You're_ the stupid twat comin' to _my_ home and askin' t' stay 'ere, and _I'm_ the sorry sod!" he shouted and the girl winced "I'd only be staying until I found my own place! As far away from _you_ as I can get! I've got no family here at all and I won't even be a bother!" she cried.

Murdoc shook his head and turned away "_No!_ Jus' get out!" he commanded "Y' can' jus' throw 'er out on the _streets_, Murdoc" the blue haired singer said with a frown "It's not happenin', faceache" the bassist grumbled "It's the _last_ thing I need" 2D sighed "Y' won' even know she's even 'ere, though" he told the older man.

Murdoc turned to face the girl and saw her pouting deeply.

She did look like similar to him, he thought, and she would only be here for a month at the most.

2D stared at the bass player with a slight smile "_Bloody hell..._" he groaned "Fine! You can stay 'ere!" his daughter squealed and hugged the man "Oh, _thank you_! I'm sorry for calling you a sorry sod but, you were being a bit of a Johnny*" she mumbled into his shoulder, he smelled strongly of cigarettes and rum she noted and frowned a bit.

Murdoc escaped her grasp eventually and gave a dramatic sigh "Yeah, well, don't be messin' with _anythin'_" he told her strictly and she gave a mock two finger salute "Yessir!" she said with a smile as her father stepped into the lift "'m goin' out for awhile, the_ idiot_ over here will show you 'round" he gestured toward the blue haired man as the lift doors slid shut.

* * *

><p>*Johnny meaning John Thomas.<br>John Thomas meaning... well... a part of the male anatomy that I won't mention.

SO, this is my Gorillaz fanfiction.

It's been sitting in my computer for god knows how long and I finally decided to read it over and I was surprised to find out it was actually decent.

So, I based Alice's appearance on Shenae Grimes.

The specific pictures of how she'll look in each chapter will just be linked on my profile so just go there.

So, there you go.

Tell me what you think!

R&R~!


	2. Go Ask Alice

Alice had awoken to the sound of raised voices, most likely an arugment between the other two occupants of Plastic Beach, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes "What time is it?" she mumbled "It's about 9:10 am, miss" a voice told her and she screamed when she saw the pelican "What's wrong, miss?" the bird question as she ran from her room quickly.

While frantically running down the halls, panting, Alice bumped into someone wearing a gas-mask and black trench coat that reached the floor.

She stared up in horror at the beings expressionless eyes and screamed again as the being attempted to grab her.

She was running once again and tripped over something her eyes didn't quite register in time as her head made contact with the hard floor.

Alice groaned, holding her head and frowned when she saw a pair of feet in front of her "Alice? Wha' are you doin' on the floor?" she heard Murdoc ask sounding highly annoyed "I tripped" she muttered "Well, ge' up" he told her.

She slowly got up and met her fathers piercing glare "Wha's all the shoutin' for?" he questioned and Alice immediatly widened her eyes "T-there was this talkin' pelican a-and then I was runnin' down the halls and I bumped into this-this thing! it tried to grab me and I ran and tripped!" she explained quickly and hid behind the bassist "I have no idea what is going on" she told him.

Murdoc gave a roll of his eyes as he pushed the girl away and noticed she was still in her night clothes "U-um, Murdoc, why're you in your underwear?" she questioned with a hand over her eyes "'Cause I was sleeping, obviously!" he exclaimed and stormed passed the girl "Don' make this a habit, girl!" he shouted, entering the lift.

Alice stormed back to her room, what gave him the right to treat her like a child? she fumed silently and slammed her door shut, he didn't know her so why did he hate her so much? she questioned and glared at the floor while she stood in the middle of her room.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she stepped cautiously toward the door "Who is it?" she asked curiously "Oh, i's me" she heard the cockney accent and gave a sigh of relief as she swung open the door "Hiya Mr. 2D" she greeted with a false perky tone.

2D was startled by the happy greeting and wasn't quite sure how to respond so he stood staring "Mister 2D?" Alice asked with concern "I was wonderin' if y' woul' join me for a cuppa" the singer explained shyly and Alice gave an actual smile "O'course, Mister 2D, I would love to" she told him and blushed "Just give me a second to get dressed, 'kay?" 2D nodded as she shut the door on him.

Alice came out wearing a red button down knit shirt that almost reached her knees which made 2D wonder if she was wearing anything for bottoms "I'm wearing jean shorts, Mister 2D" she told him with a laugh "Whot? 'ow d'y' know I wa' thinkin' tha'?" he asked highly confused and Alice smirked "Mister 2D, you thought aloud" she said and 2D blushed "Oops" he mumbled and Alice laughed, walking past him "Come on, Mister 2D, the tea awaits!".

* * *

><p>Alice sat indian style on the leather couch in front of the large screen, sipping her tea while 2D looked through his many zombie movies to find one they could watch "There's gotta be sumfink we can watch" he mumbled as he pulled out a DVD, glanced at it and shoved it back into its place.<p>

Alice smiled shyly as she asked "D'you have the Whale Rider?" 2D froze and slowly turned to face her "W-whot?" Alice blushed slightly "The Whale Rider, it's a movie based off a book and it's so good! This little girl in-" She noticed the look of horror on the singers face "I don' like whales" he told her and Alice slapped a hand over her mouth "Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I-I had n-no idea! If I h-had I wouldn't have said anythin'!" she told him in a rush, making 2D chuckle "i's okay, Alice" he told her, going back to searching for a movie "'ow 'bout '28 Weeks Later'?" he showed her the case and Alice nodded, smiling.

* * *

><p>Alice let out a shriek "Don' kiss her, you moronic idiot!" she slapped her hands over her eyes "I can' watch!" she cried and 2D laughed "I's only a movie, Alice" he told her, giving her a pat on the shoulder "I know that! It's just, they're so stupid!" she shouted and 2D gave a roll of his eyes "Jus' relax, i's almost over" Alice slowly parted her fingers to glance at the screen "I told 'im! I told that lousy sod! 'Don' you kiss 'er' I said and whot does he do!" she shouted at the screen.<p>

There was a sudden cold chill in the room that made 2D glance over his shoulder and fall off of the couch and Alice turned around to see a very pissed off Murdoc "H-hi Murdoc" Alice greeted nervously "H-how was-" Murdoc stepped closer with a menacing glare on his face "Save it" he growled "Wha' the hell do you two thin' you're doin'?" he asked as he averted his glare toward the screen "Idiots the both of you" he growled and pressed a button on the wall to bring the screen up.

Alice and 2D sat as still as stone as Murdoc turned to glare at them again "D'you two know how loud you were jus' bein'?" he asks before folding his arms over his chest "I could hear you from the_ bloody_ Jetty!" he barked and the two flinched at the same time.

Murdoc points a finger at 2D "You! Get back to your bleedin' room!" he orders before pointing at Alice "An' you! 'Ave you even started lookin' for a job?" he questions with a glare and Alice gives a fearful shake of her head "N-not yet..." she says quietly.

Murdoc slaps a newspaper in her lap "O' course not!" he growls "Start lookin'!" he barks before pushing the singer into the lift.

Before the lift doors slide closed, Alice turns around and sticks her tongue out at the bassist before grabbing the paper and running to her room.

* * *

><p>Ugh!<p>

Finally I update!

My laptop broke but, thankfully I didn't lose anything.

So, here we are, another chapter.

28 Weeks Later and The Whale Rider are actually some pretty decent movies, in all honesty.

Also, Alice's outfit will be on my profile along with some chapter songs.

Anyways,

Love it,

Hate it,

Review it.


End file.
